1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in passive seat belt systems for vehicle occupants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passive seat belt systems, especially for automobile occupants, in which a seat belt restraint automatically moves into position about the occupant, have previously been suggested. Typically, such a system is actuated upon closing of the vehicle door although other actuating conditions have been proposed. By "passive" seat belt system is meant that the seat belt is automatically positioned about the occupant prior to movement of the vehicle; these systems are in distinction to the typical "active" seat belt system which includes belt webbing connected to a tongue or like device which must be actively fastened by the occupant to a cooperating seat belt buckle or the like.
Passive seat belt systems have been proposed wherein a single belt is positioned around the torso of the occupant or alternatively wherein a combination of lap and shoulder belts are utilized.
One problem associated with previous systems is that the belts do not move sufficiently out of the way when the door is opened or other actuating condition occurs so as to permit convenient and comfortable ingress to and egress from the vehicle.